Gives Me Hope
by xMelodiix
Summary: "Everyone should die with a full stomach." #4
1. Hoodies

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA. I GOT THIS STORY FROM GMH. **

**-;-**

**Hoodies **

_**Written by xMelodiix**_

**-;-**

**Dedication; xEmiinax**

_Thanks for always being there._

**-;-**

I smiled, emerald green eyes sparkling in the afternoon sun. I'd done it. I'd beat my old track record. Triumphant smile upon my face, I walked to the change rooms, my shoulder length chestnut coloured hair swinging lightly in the breeze.

"Sakura-chan!" a voice called from ahead, I looked up, and spotting my best friend I laughed.

"Tomoyo! I did it! I beat my old track record!" I called eagerly to my best friend. Tomoyo's face broke into a bigger smile, and she ran up to me and engulfed me in a big hug.

"I knew you could do it!" she laughed, "You should change now. I'm going first, I have a meeting to go to with my mother. Well, see you tomorrow, Sakura-chan!" she laughed before waving and heading off to her mother's car.

Heading into the change rooms, I could not find her sports bag. _Oh?_ I'm sure I bought it… And then I remembered, I'd left it in her dad's car this morning. I made a face. "Ugh. Oh well, at least its sunny today." Smiling again, I went outside to wait for my dad to come and pick me up. I walked the two blocks from the training track to the place where my father normally picked me up.

As soon as I reached there, it began to rain. "Shit. Shit." I rolled my eyes, just my luck.

Ten minutes had past, and my dad was still nowhere in sight. I shivered, I was only wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top. "Hurry… C'mon." I muttered, shivering as water ran down my back.

A sudden warmth on my shoulders surprised me. I turned back to see an amber eyed guy with brown hair draping his own hoodie over my soaked shoulders, leaving him in the dripping rain.

"Looks like you need it more than I do," he said quietly.

He looked at me, smiled, and walked off.

I was stunned and rooted to the spot, not even in the right mind to say 'thanks'.

My dad arrived, minutes later, asking me where who'd given me the hoodie.

"Honestly, dad? I have no idea."

Three years have passed since that day, and I still don't know who gave me their hoodie.

His hoodie is still hanging up in my closet.

-;-

Random acts of kindness, give me hope.

-;-

**Hope you guys go and read off GMH. The stories on there are inspiring, I was actually tearing up reading some of them. **

**Love y'all. **

**xMelodiix**


	2. Spare Change

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA. I GOT THIS STORY FROM GMH. **

**-;-**

**Spare Change? **

_**Written by xMelodiix**_

**-;-**

**Dedication; xFantasiix**

_Good times, Helen. Good times. Dedicating this to you, it seems like something you'd do. Kinda? _

**-;-**

It was midnight. However, streets were still bustling with people in busy Tokyo. That was no surprise.

I'd tried to be smart, tried to take a shortcut to my car, which was parked two blocks away. As I entered the third and final alleyway that would lead me back into the busy streets, a hand gently tapped me on the shoulder. Scared, I turned back. It was a homeless man.

His beard was scraggly and his clothes were slightly torn, sympathy echoed in my heart.

He grinned a toothy smile, "Got any spare change?" I blinked, surprised.

I scrambled through my bag for a wallet. Anything I could do to help this poor man would be wonderful. As I rummaged through my wallet, I only found two dollars. Oh wow.

"Sorry… I've only got two dollars," I said apologetically, placing the money into his outstretched palm.

"Its fine, missy, thanks, that'll be enough." He began to walk away.

_Enough for what? _I thought. I watched as he walked away, and put the two dollars into an expired parking meter of somebody's car.

I asked him, "Is that your car?"

He shook his head. I smiled.

-;-

People who can't even afford to buy some food for themselves, and give more to the community than the community gives to them, give me hope.

-;-

**This old man is so inspiring, I wish there were more people like him in the world. **

**Love y'all. **

**xMelodiix**


	3. My Warm Soup

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA. I GOT THIS STORY FROM GMH. **

**-;-**

**My Warm Soup**

_**Written by xMelodiix**_

**-;-**

**Dedication; xAvatarLovex**

_Thanks. It was a fun week._

**-;-**

I was in bed. Sick. Sick, with a cold. I sniffed once more, and grabbing another tissue, blew my nose.

I sneezed.

-;-

Two days, which were the weekend, had passed and my cold was now better. I went to school, happy and cheerful, until the downpour of news hit my ears.

"He's dead?"

"Can't believe he's gone!"

"He was the star of the school…"

"Syaoran, you will be missed."

_Dead? Gone? 'You will be missed'?_

I cried myself to sleep that night.

On the news, the police told the public, of what had befallen my best friend.

"It has been concluded that Syaoran Li died due to the impact of the car crash. It has been told to us from a source that he was speeding so that he could deliver soup to his best friend, who was sick in bed with a cold, warm," I stifled a sob, "found in the car were some of his personal possessions. One of these was a bouquet of flowers and a card that read, 'We've been best friends for the last five years. Now, let's be lovers for the next fifty.' We are praying for Mr Li's family members, and the best friend he was talking about."

-;-

Unforgettable love, gives me hope.

-;-

**When I saw this, I almost started bawling… Then again, I cry really easily when reading or watching things. Not so much in real life though. **

**Love y'all. **

**xMelodiix**


	4. Lunch

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA. I GOT THIS STORY FROM GMH. **

**-;-**

**Lunch **

_**Written by xMelodiix**_

**-;-**

**Dedication; everyone out there that's going through a tough time.**

_Remember, everyone should die with a full stomach._

**-;-**

I was fifteen and naïve. My first boyfriend had just broken up with me. Heartbroken, I screamed my heart out at him, and all I got was a lousy shrug as he walked out of my life.

I was going to commit suicide. Sure, some people might have said I was stupid, committing suicide over a boy. That might have been true, however, in my heart, since we'd started dating when I was thirteen, I'd been convinced that this was the man I was to marry. Fate had tied us together.

I stepped onto the roof top and made my way to the railing.

First step, I thought of all the fun times he and I had shared.

Second step, I thought of all the people I would miss.

Third step, I thought of all the people who would miss me.

On the final step, a boy walked out onto the roof top. Startled, I stepped back.

He sat down, as if oblivious to my presence. I continued to climb, lifting my foot to step up. Step up and fall.

"Want to eat lunch with me?" I slipped. _Goodbye_.

I slipped, it seems, the wrong way. "Why?" I asked, rubbing my butt. I looked at the boy who'd asked me to eat lunch with him, he had glowing amber eyes and chestnut brown hair that looked soft to the touch.

He shrugged. "Go ahead, suicide. But honestly, everyone should die happy. Or at least with a full stomach."

-;-

We just celebrated out tenth year wedding anniversary last week.

-;-

Syaoran's love, gives me hope.

-;-

**When I saw this one, I literally went 'Aww!' But, suiciding is not to be taken lightly. **

**Love y'all. **

**xMelodiix**


End file.
